1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a gate driving circuit and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, display devices include a display panel and a driver. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. The driver includes a gate driving circuit transmitting gate output signals to the gate lines and a data driving circuit transmitting data voltages to the data lines. The date driving circuit includes a plurality of stages outputting gate output signals.